


a debt paid is freedom regained

by eloboosting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyeongseok's a graduate student who, through some unfortunate circumstances, needs a little money to make up his debt. Sehyeong and Inkyu are happy to help him out, no strings attached, but Hyeongseok still feels guilty.</p><p>aka, a shitty premise to write a pwp threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	a debt paid is freedom regained

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally porn. it was originally going to be slightly more weirdly coercive, but, well.
> 
> idk what I'm doing, jesus take the wheel, etcetc
> 
> _gdi e, what have you done to me_

Sometimes Hyeongseok wonders how he ever found himself in this position in life—it’s certainly not something he thought he’d ever become entangled in—but somehow or another, Hyeongseok just slept with someone for money.

Slept with _people_ for money. Slept with friends for money?

 

To be fair, he’s a poor graduate student attending school in Seoul and his scholarship had just fallen short a half million won because of some unexpected expenses. Like his boyfriend moving out after they broke up and Hyeongseok not having the time to find a less expensive place to move to, yet. So he’d been a little desperate, needed that extra little boost to get him out of the debt zone.

Inkyu hadn’t even hesitated when he’d asked awkwardly when they’d met up for lunch later that week, a consistent appointment they’ve kept up since Inkyu’s graduation. “That’s the one good thing about finally having a job,” he’d told Hyeongseok with a smile. “Disposable income, you know?”

“Thanks,” he’d said, grateful beyond words. And he’d never really been a large patron of physical affection, but he’d ended up going with a hug because it seemed the only fair way to express his appreciation.

“Who would’ve known, the dongsaeng supporting his hyung?” He’d flushed a bit, embarrassed at the lapse in his responsibilities while Inkyu had laughed and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about it.”

-

And that might’ve been it, if he hadn’t ended up needing an extra couple million won for a key deposit for his new place.

"You’re a perfect candidate,” his hopeful new landlord tells him, “And I can cut the fee a little, but.”

But he needs the next month’s rent _now_ as well as a hefty key deposit, even with the discount, and sure, Hyeongseok had picked up another student to tutor and a few classes at a cram school to teach, but it’s definitely not enough to cover this.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sehyeong tells him easily, resting a hand on his shoulder.

They’re at Sehyeong and Inkyu’s place, a nice, ritzy apartment significantly larger than anything Hyeongseok could ever hope to afford right now. But both Sehyeong and Inkyu work jobs at top-tier companies while Hyeongseok’s still struggling his way through a glorified apprenticeship, so it makes sense, really.

He’s only slightly, incredibly jealous.

“I feel bad,” he confesses, because the guilt is weighing heavily on his chest. “I still owe you from last month.”

“You always paid for our dinners back in university, helped us with our classes.” Sehyeong shrugs. “Think of this as our way of paying you back.”

-

Thinking about it that way doesn’t help, not in the least. Even the idea that he’ll pay back the money doesn’t stop the continuous barrage of thoughts of how much of a leech he’s being.

He’s supposed to be the hyung, after all.

-

“If there’s a favor we need from you, we’ll let you know,” Inkyu tells him over the phone, sounding a little confused. “Honestly, it’s not that much of a problem, hyung.”

But it _is_ , Hyeongseok thinks, even as his grip on his cellphone tightens. “Okay,” he manages. “Let me know.”

He can practically hear Inkyu sigh. “Hyeongseok~ie, really.” He hears someone yell something faintly in the background. “Sehyeong wants me to tell you to stop worrying, you have enough to be anxious about. Don’t you have an exam this week to be studying for?”

Which, yes, he does. Fuck.

But that doesn’t mean he’ll just drop this subject.

-

The thing is, there _is_ one thing he does know they want from him. And maybe that’s why he takes their continued dismissals so badly. It’s not something he thinks they’d ever forcefully request from him, something they’ve only really referred to in the most veiled terms, teasing and testing while Hyeongseok had done his best not to react.

Sehyeong and Inkyu have been dating since high school, bursting into the university scene yelling and bickering at each other with long practiced ease. And even back then, when he’d met them sophomore year through a shared math class, they’d, well—

They’d _asked_. Asked him to join.

They’d stopped when he started dating Eojin, had always dropped the comments whenever he started dating anyone.

(But especially Eojin, his first love, who Hyeongseok still wonders about now. Eojin, whose company had assigned him to China to be trained in international affairs and forcefully pried them apart.)

But whenever any relationship ended, the innuendo would be back. And with his last ending so miserably recently, Hyeongseok had expected to hear at least a joke. Sehyeong and Inkyu obviously thought differently and haven’t even brought up the idea in the past few weeks at all.

-

All it takes to bring things together is one fateful group message from Cheonju.

“Dayoon got accepted to an internship in Europe!” he cheerfully types to them. “Celebratory reunion party this Friday, attendance mandatory (unless you’re abroad or otherwise inconvenienced.)”

Everyone’s congratulations and RSVPs trickle in slowly throughout the day, but only one message really stands out to Hyeongseok. Well, actually a few do, like the picture Seungbin sends in of a passed out Dayoon draped over a sleeping Hyukkyu and the video Wonseok texts of a terribly off-tune Dayoon belting out a song during noraebang. But one in particular stands out:

“Congrats!” Eojin texts. “Finally, someone else will understand how shitty food is outside of Korea. I’ll have a drink in your honor Friday night, see you all in two years.”

It’s not personal in the least—not even directed at _him—_ and yet Hyeongseok presses a thumb against his screen and feels pathetic all the same. It’s better this way, he tells himself, but he still can’t stop thinking about how he knows Eojin’s weekly update e-mail to him is due in a few days, about how much he looks forward to reading it.

-

Friday is distinctively uninteresting. Hyeongseok cleans his apartment, does his laundry, stares apathetically at his coursework until he gets bored and naps for a few hours.

That night, he toasts along with everyone else, drinks his fill of the soju until he’s flat-out drunk and giggling, leaning against Inkyu while they watch Seungbin harass Hyukkyu as always.

“Leave him alone,” Cheonju scolds, slapping Seungbin’s hands away while Hyukkyu curls into himself and blushes a bright red.

“I wanted to say thank you again.” Hyeongseok turns his head, letting his forehead rest against Inkyu’s shoulder. “For helping me out.”

Inkyu doesn’t answer for a moment, before Hyeongseok hears a surprised, “For the money?”

Hyeongseok nods, more rubbing his head against Inkyu’s shoulder than anything else. “Wanted to do something for you and Sehyeong.”

“Hyung.” Inkyu sighs, and Hyeongseok hears him set his cup down. “Hyeongseok~ie, we already told you. It’s fine.”

He raises his head, looks up at the fond expression on Inkyu’s face. Inkyu is prettiest when he smiles, Hyeongseok thinks, when his eyes crinkle up at the edges and his mouth curls up in a way that brightens his face. He slowly raises a hand to cup Inkyu’s cheek, presses his lips close to Inkyu’s ear.

“Are you sure?” he whispers, feeling daring even as Inkyu startles a little. “Didn’t you and Sehyeong always tell me I’d be welcome in your house?” It takes all of the alcohol in his system, all the courage he can muster to choke out, “In your bed?”

When he pulls away, the wide-eyed stare Inkyu directs at him makes it worth it. His own cheeks are a burning red, and he makes to pull his hand away from Inkyu’s face only to have it snatched away by Inkyu’s own hand, crushed in his grip.

“Are you sure?” Inkyu asks, eyes dark as he slowly strokes a thumb along the back of Hyeongseok’s hand. “Is that what you want?”

It’s because he owes them, he tells himself, because he needs to repay his debt.

“Yes,” he says, soft and quiet in the way that Cheonju always told him was irresistible to men. From the way Inkyu’s grip on his hand tightens just that much more, he figures Cheonju’s right, as he always is.

“It’s fine, we can take him home,” he hears Inkyu explain to Cheonju, while the rest of their group starts breaking off to go their separate ways. He still holds Hyeongseok’s hand, hasn’t let go of it the whole night. “He’s on the way.”

Cheonju eyes them a little speculatively before he shrugs. “Okay.”

- 

He kisses Inkyu first, has to stand on the tips of his toes and tilt his head back to press their lips together. Inkyu doesn’t skip a beat, just wraps his arms around Hyeongseok’s back and practically lifts him off the ground to push him against the wall.

To say the least, Sehyeong is surprised.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” he squawks in the background. “ _What are you doing?”_

Inkyu turns away from him for a second, nonchalantly glancing over at Sehyeong. “We have a guest tonight,” he says, and then, “A _guest_.”

Sehyeong blinks and looks over at him, eyebrow raised. “You—”

He owes them, Hyeongseok thinks, and wraps a hand around Sehyeong’s wrist. He doesn’t look away when he raises it to his mouth, sucks two fingers of Sehyeong’s hand into his mouth while Sehyeong stares back, mouth open.

“Oh,” Sehyeong manages. “Holy fuck.”

- 

Sehyeong doesn’t stay confused for very long, pulls Hyeongseok against him and kisses his mouth and along his neck. Inkyu flanks him, presses himself against his back as he unzips Hyeongseok’s pants and reaches a hand into his briefs.

“Is this okay?” Inkyu breathes into his ear, like he expects Hyeongseok to reply when Sehyeong’s tongue is practically down his throat. He wraps a hand around Hyeongseok’s cock and Hyeongseok moans into Sehyeong’s mouth.

He thrusts his hips into Inkyu’s hand, gasps out a stilted, “Yes,” when Sehyeong finally pulls away and lets him breathe.

Sehyeong curls his fingers around Hyeongseok’s hips, presses his mouth against Hyeongseok’s neck, sucking just under his chin, laying kisses along his neck. Inkyu keeps whispering in his ear, “What do you want?”

There are many things Hyeongseok wants, but in this moment he’s at a loss for words, can’t manage to do anything but thrust into the tight grip Inkyu has on his cock.

“Hyeongseok~ie,” Sehyeong says, pausing in his effort to worry a bruise on Hyeongseok’s clavicle. “Communication is important.”

Inkyu runs his thumb over the tip of Hyeongseok’s cock while he feels Sehyeong pull his pants and briefs down, and he feels himself sink back into Inkyu as he mumbles out, “Fuck me.”

Inkyu presses a kiss just behind his ear while Sehyeong sinks to his knees. “Of course.”

-

Sehyeong is sucking his cock.

There’s very little else in Hyeongseok’s mind as he stares down at the way Sehyeong’s head bobs, the way his mouth slowly sinks down on Hyeongseok’s cock, the way Sehyeong’s hands keep his hips pinned so he couldn’t move even if he tried. Inkyu supports him from the other side, having pulled off Hyeongseok’s shirt so he can run his hands down Hyeongseok’s back.

“You’re pale,” Inkyu says casually, and Hyeongseok can only nod as he fists his hands in Sehyeong’s hair, wills himself not to pull too hard as Sehyeong runs his tongue along the underside of Hyeongseok’s cock.

It doesn’t quite register in his mind when he feels fingers rub against his perineum, almost pressing into his hole. And that’s fine, it’s what he’d asked for, after all, but then—

He hears a thump against the floor, feels another set of hands settle along his hips—just overlapping with Sehyeong’s—and then something wet and flat and slippery against the cleft of his ass, and those are definitely not fingers.

Their grip on him is too tight, and he can’t even move an inch when he startles, has to stay still and just _take_ it when Inkyu presses his tongue against his hole again.

“That’s—” he starts, voice breaking as Sehyeong swallows around his cock, as Inkyu spreads his hole wide with his thumbs and flicks his tongue in again.

Sehyeong pulls off his cock with a smirk, like he _knows_ what Inkyu’s doing to Hyeongseok and there’s utterly nothing Hyeongseok can do, not with the way he’s pinned between them, legs shaking but grounded by the strength of them around him.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Sehyeong asks, doesn’t even resist as Hyeongseok pulls at his hair to lead his face back against Hyeongseok’s cock. He takes the head of it in his mouth, laps at just the tip while Inkyu screws his tongue in further and Hyeongseok groans at the pressure of it, can’t help but clench against it.

He never stood a chance, he thinks blearily, didn’t have any way to resist. He comes into Sehyeong’s mouth, legs weak as they finally let him fall into their arms.

- 

“You think we’d let you go after just one time?” Sehyeong asks, laughing as he and Inkyu practically carry him across the apartment. He presses a kiss against Hyeongseok’s cheek, “We’ve waited far too long for just once.”

They lay him gently on the bed, and Hyeongseok doesn’t hesitate to tilt his head up as Sehyeong leans down to kiss him, tongue pressing inexorably into his mouth. He feels hands at his hips, petting along his inner thighs and circling his cock.

It’s a little too soon for him to get it up again, even when arousal curls heavy and warm in his stomach, but he spreads his legs when the hands dip further down, pressing against his hole.

“Is this okay?” he hears faintly over the rush of blood in his ears, nods as Sehyeong pulls away so they can both watch the way Inkyu shuffles forward to press his cock against Hyeongseok’s ass.

He’s relaxed enough to take the first push in, sighs at the stretch of Inkyu inside of him, the feeling of _fullness_ it brings. He’s gentle and slow with his thrusts, makes sure to curl a hand around Hyeongseok’s cock as he fucks Hyeongseok, and Sehyeong hums in appreciation, runs a hand over his own cock from his place just next to Hyeongseok’s head.

“Let me,” he gasps, hips pushing back against another thrust of Inkyu’s as he starts to feel his cock harden, tilts his head over to the side and reaches a hand to touch at Sehyeong’s hips, tries to pull him closer.

Sehyeong looks down at him, eyes wide. “You want to—”

He sucks Sehyeong’s cock into his mouth, groans around it as Inkyu’s hips thrust against his own—but it’s not enough. He pulls off, ignoring the disappointed moan from Sehyeong as he looks down over at Inkyu.

Maybe it’s because of how far they’ve gone, how desperate and guilty Hyeongseok feels right now—but there’s a suffocating courage within him, enough to look Inkyu in the eye and say, “I thought you said you’d fuck me?”

Inkyu’s eyes widen, pupils dilated as his mouth sets itself into a determined smile. “Okay.”

He turns back to Sehyeong’s cock, swallows it down and lets him fuck his mouth while Inkyu pulls out only to slam back in, cock brushing against Hyeongseok’s prostate as he closes his eyes.

This is what he needs, what he’s always craved—enough to _forget_ , if just for this moment—even as Inkyu’s hand tightens around his cock, until he’s lost enough in the sensation of being _full_ and wanted and so fucking _aroused_ and he comes into Inkyu’s hand while Sehyeong and Inkyu fuck him through it.

-

And okay, so maybe Hyeongseok didn’t sleep with people—with _friends_ —for money. He slept with them out of some misplaced desperation. Or something. Either way, he wakes up to Sehyeong’s snoring face in front of him, two pairs of arms wrapped around him and legs all tangled together.

Even if he wanted to leave, Hyeongseok’s not sure he’d be able to manage to extricate himself.

And hell, this is nice and warm and comfortable, even when his ass is sore and his throat feels raw and the consequences of his decisions are just moments away from hitting his brain. He looks over his shoulder, watches the way Inkyu’s nose scrunches up in his sleep, and settles his head back on the pillow and slowly drifts back to sleep.

He'll leave his regrets and logic for later.

**Author's Note:**

> what choices am I making with my life, srs
> 
> I write pwp threesome and still end up fitting in some angsty paragraph about dade/looper fml


End file.
